The Oncoming Storm
by Waffle Falafel
Summary: Casey is sick and tired of having to put up with Derek's childish ways, and if her parents won't do something about it she will. Derek has no idea the storm Casey's about to bring. Eventually DASEY


-1If I went back in time and told myself I'd be swapping spit with lord of the lies I would've laughed in my face and asked myself if I'd been drinking crazy juice, but it was exactly what I was doing. My legs hugging Derek's hips and my hands knotted in his hair. Of course, this isn't what you think it is. We didn't decided to put aside our differences and traded in insults and daily arguments for jumping into each other pants. This was strictly business, and no not that type of business either.

It all started earlier that night when we were at this big party and drank more than we should have and when Derek attempted to drive home, decided it would be best to park in an empty parking lot until we sobered up some.

That was when we saw lights flashing and a cop in our rearview mirror. The first thing I could think of was to straddle Derek and make it look like our total ineptitude and slurred speech was because we were very much into something seconds before as opposed to being drunk, under aged and driving a vehicle while intoxicated.

Of course, this took Derek by surprise and he wasn't sure if he was more startled by the cop that was now at the window, or the Casey that was pressing up against him.  
"Hey, now you know you're not supposed to be parked here after hours, right?" I had to snap at Derek to bring him back to Earth since he was clearly still shocked at the fact my lips were on his seconds before.

"Yeah, I'm sorry officer. We were just messing around, I didn't know we could be parked here." You can always count on Derek to snap back after some strange event to get himself out of trouble.

"Well I'm just going to have to look at your license and registration, son." I slid back to the passengers seat, and watched as Derek took out his license from his wallet and the registration from the glove compartment and handed it to the officer.

The officer scanned them and returned them. "Alright, drive safe. And, let me not see you back here, you hear?" Derek thank him and started the car, I crossed my fingers and prayed to God that Derek's driving would not resemble the art project of a four year old.  
We must had been on the road for about 5 minutes before I was able to breathe right again.

"Oh my god Derek, I can't believe that just happened." I rested my head of the window just realized how tired and stressed out having that cop come up to us was.  
"Neither can I. Who would have thunk you had it in ya Case?" I lifted my head enough to see the smug look on Derek's face and when he noticed me looking he winked.  
"Gross Derek. I only did that so that we had a reason to give that cop as to why were in a parking lot in the middle of god damn nowhere." I rolled my eyes and laid my head back against the window. Stupid Derek.

Derek shook his head and laughed. "Chill out, Case. I was only messing with you, but you could give moments notice next time. Its not every day my step sister tries to stick her tongue down my throat." The rest of the drive was in silence and between the silence, my alcohol consumption and the lack of light outside, I quickly knocked out.

When I woke up it was morning and I was in my pajamas and in my own bed. I really didn't want to think about how Derek went about changing me. My stomach was grumbling and all I could think about was getting some food in my stomach, I jumped out of bed and instantly regretted it. My head felt as though someone had whacked it with a bag full of cinder blocks.

"Ughhhh, fuck me." Last night came speeding back to me, and remembering that me and Derek had made out even if it was to get us out of a stitch didn't make me feel any better.  
"Language Case, we wouldn't want little Marti to hear such colorful language and start thinking it's okay to stick 'fuck' in between every sentence." Speak of the devil.

"What do you want Derek?" Derek moved towards me with a mug. Please let there be some magical cure for my headache in there. "That's no way to treat a bearer of gifts." He made an attempt at being hurt, my opening his mouth and putting his hand on his chest.  
"What did you bring?" I steeped close enough to be able to smell the sweet aroma of coffee. "I bring you the gift of caffeine. I heard its supposed to help hangovers and stuff." He handed it over and I took a sip.

"Thanks Derek." I smiled and walked out my room towards the kitchen to get some Breakfast with Derek right behind me. "I said thank you. You can stop following me now." He snorted and smirked. "You honestly think I following you? I just want some Breakfast. I didn't get any because I was too busy bringing you some dumb coffee." Derek pushed past me into the kitchen and reached for the cereal.

"Whatever, I just assumed." Derek just nodded. And poured some milk into his bowl. I grabbed the cereal box only to find Derek had once again eaten the last of the cereal.  
"Derek! Damn it, not again!" I was tired of him finishing the last of everything. The last of the hot water, the last of the orange juice, the last of the shampoo, even driving the car and leaving the tank empty.

"You snooze you lose, Case." Argh! He just made my blood boil. "Damn it Derek! Do you have a death wish?!" All I could think of was my hands clasped around his throat and his face turning blue.

"Derek, Casey, what's wrong?" Nora came in and like always asked what was wrong even though she should be used to it already and have Derek grounded for life since there wasn't a day he didn't go without doing something.

"I came into the kitchen and served myself some cereal, and Casey's mad because I need to eat and just happened to pour myself the last of the cereal." His face was calm as he picked up the spoon to feed himself some more of his stupid cereal.

"Mom! He did it on purpose, he could've very well left me some." I glared at Derek and he was lucky that looks couldn't kill. Nora closed her eyes and sighed.

"You're both just going to have to find a way to work things out. Instead of getting mad he ate the last of the cereal Casey why don't you get something else? I'm sure there is plenty of food in this kitchen." I looked over to see a 'I win' smile pasted of Derek's face along with some milk dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. I scoffed and grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster.

Fine, whatever. If Nora wouldn't do something about it I guessed I was just going to have to get Derek back whenever I could. Not that I had thought of what to get back at him with, Derek was the expert on pranks, but when I thought of something you could be sure I'd make it happen. There wasn't a time that she didn't get in trouble around Derek and even after she saved his butt last night he was still being a pain in the ass.

He was not prepared for the storm that was to come.


End file.
